Complications
by thedemonninjalosers
Summary: When Sasuke says a specific name..lets just say stuff gets serious. Sasunaru. Yaoi. Songfic. Swearing. Completley different Sasuke . and stuffz. A few kpop songs and yer :p
1. Ohwhoops

Disclaimer and such in Bio. **Yaoi** meaning **boyxboy** no likey no read-ey simple stuff guys. not so hard to push the 'x' button or the back function. GOSH!

* * *

"You are such a dick"

"You didn't seem to mind it ten minutes ago."

A shocked and hurt Naruto glared back at Sasuke,  
"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU SCREAMED SAI'S NAME" an outraged Naruto shouted. Sasuke stared in shock. "YEAH THATS RIGHT! I HEARD YOU..." After a moment of silence Naruto added softly "Im gonna go for a while" He gathered what he could see within reach as he grabbed his wallet and guitar.  
"HEY NARU-" Sasuke shouted but getting cut off by the front door slamming in his face.

* * *

As Naruto was leaving the apartment complex they once lived in, he pondered on what had just happened who he should go to for advice. Deidara? no he's probably sucking face with Itachi..Gaara? No probably same deal with Neji..after a moment of just walking around he gripped his guitar and decided he would see his best bud, Kiba instead. The dog wont be doing anything anyway..Shikamaru is a lazy fuck. So gathering his thoughts he made his way in the direction of Inuzuka's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment Sasuke was still in shock..He needed to fix things and fast. Grabbing his cell phone quickly he proceeded to call his kitsune and set things 'straight' right now. Hearing the device's ringtone go off he realised that the dobe had left his cell phone here.

_I open my lungs dear, _  
_I sing this song at funerals, no rush._  
_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush._  
_Baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly._  
_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch._

Oh this song..Sasuke thought. Naruto had written this song for Sasuke, When he had gone on a family vacation of 4 whole weeks. Naruto had been missing 'suke so he wrote the song for him, so he had put it as his ringtone..

_Booked our flight those years ago, _  
_I said I love you as I left you._  
_Regrets still haunt my hollow head, _  
_I promised you, I will see you again._

"No can't sit here and do nothing!" Sasuke said to himself..outloud. Grabbing a bottle of Sake and walking outside to sit on the balcony he continued to look through his phone. The screen saver lit up to a picture of him and his kitsune being idiots, taking pictures. He always loved that picture..Though he would never admit it and say it was there for his dobe.

* * *

Naruto was cursing himself. "Why the fuck did I not get my phone?" Kicking himself mentally he arrived at Kiba's house. Not even bothering to knock he walked straight in, Akamaru coming to circle his legs and licking him in greeting. Naruto grinned the size of that dog was almost the size of him..was close to it but no matter what the dog always cheered him up even if it always had the same lazy look on his face, "ey boy, wheres your owner?" just as he said that the man himself had walked to see who had just barged into his household. Naruto straightened up and his look glazed over into a serious face.  
"Oh fuck. What did I do now?" The dog asked worry visible on his face.

"Not you, man."

"Thank god..whats up then?" Kiba noticed the guitar but paid no mind to it as he momentarily relaxed..

"I need your help."

Just to tense up again. Poor Kiba.  
Kiba had led Naruto to the lounge where the usual hang-out spot in the house was. Looking at the T.V , Inuzuka had obviously been playing G.T.A prior Narutos arrival. 'Typical Kiba' Naruto thought. 'Always playing video games at ridicilus times of the day/night.' It was currently 3 AM and it had just crossed Narutos mind that he had been walking for 20 minutes to get to the dogs house at a somewhat dangerous time..Never mind he was there anyway.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked trying to break the silence.

"Bed"

"Ah.."

Kiba sensed Naruto was somewhat uncomfortable and tense which more than likely meant something was up.  
"Dude seriously. Whats up?" Kiba asked "You come over at 3 in the morning with nothing but your guitar and money. Please dont tell me you and the Uchiha had a fight?"  
Naruto looked away from his best friend  
"He said someone elses name.." The blondes face was full of hurt..betrayal? regret? all Kiba knew is that he was hurt. But his voice was void of any emotion. Kiba had been confused but replaying the sentence over and over again he knew what the blonde was going on about. Naruto having known that the dog had realised what he was talking he about..a single tear fell down his cheek. Then another..one after the other until he decided to just let it all out. With Kiba there to comfort him in a second.

* * *

The next day..

"Little Brother"

Sasuke groaned at who ever was trying to wake him up. His sleeping surface was hard and he was cold He could also hear traffic very loudly which is unusual because when hes in bed the sound is always muffled.

"Little brother wake up"

"Nawww fahk off 'tashi" Sasuke mumbled

"Language Otouto" Itachi smirked at the state his brother was in.

Snapping his eyes open Sasuke sat up quickly, instantly regretting the action when he went into a world of blur. Dizziness overtook him and a searing pain erupted in his head. fucking hangover already.  
"Hrmp. Why are you here?" Sasuke whined. Going inside to lie on the couch. Itachi following in suit going to sit in the couch opposite Sasuke.  
"Came to see you and little Naruto-kun..but it seems as if hes not here" Itachi answered looking around at the usually-so-tidy-apartment. The place was trashed. Sake bottles and half smoked cigarettes lying around. Mainly outside on the balcony. Stains from spilt sake littered the floors..even some of it got onto the wall. "What did you do now?" Itachi added in a sign-song like tone. The youngest of the two glared right at his older brother and said "He misunderstood me."  
"oh?" Itachi obviously wanted to know what happened.  
Sasuke sighed. Getting ready to tell his older brother what happened. Why Naruto raged at him. Damn. This is going to be embarrassing.

* * *

**A/N ***awkward laugh* How was our first fanfic? Its obvious we aren't pro authors but we tried ._. Teh song on this was The Morticians Daughter - Black veil brides just if you were wondering. We have a second chapter..working on it and if your confused don't worry it all comes together when the story progresses. Feed back appreciated yoo :)) - Thedemonninjaloserz


	2. The mishap

**A/N:** Before we begin this chapter I'd like to say its nothing special! Its just friends having fun in this one. Look forward to the end to our other a/n. Anyway..Disclaimer and such in the bio. enjoy..Oh and excuse the spelling mistakes if anyway..We dont normally see our mistakes to easy . we blind

* * *

When Naruto had finally recollected himself he had just noticed that Kiba was actually trying to comfort him. Everyone knew Kiba to be the tough guy..the one that didn't shed a tear..that never showed sympathy or the fact that he was in pain. But I guess things change because right now Inuzuka was comforting Uzumaki. Moving to sit on the couch, Kiba went to the xbox and placed another disk into the platform. Kiba handed Naruto a controller with the headset attached and retrieved one for himself. When the blonde gave him a questioning look Kiba plainly said "L4d2. Kill all sons 'f bitches right?" When Naruto grinned up at him he knew the blonde was cheering up. "Yeah man" His voice was a little croaky from having cried a little while ago..he laughed lightly and smiled a sad smile "Kill all sons of bitches." Proceeding to log onto their xbox live accounts, join a party and get this shit started they decided yes. They are going to kill all sons of bitches until very early hours of the next morning.  
Fighting for the redneck character Ellis it was all decided that Naruto was him and Kiba had actually gotten shitty at the blonde for choosing the best guy. Kiba being the idiot he was said "I will be the black guy because in every zombie apocolypse you need a black guy and the black guy always survives" Which isnt actually true but whatever..When a guy by the name of 'Katsu Muddafugga' joined..lets just say that person definitely puts up a fight within gaming.

_Kiba- Deidara...why are you rochelle?_  
_Deidara- Because I can be._  
_Naruto- That's stupid.._  
_Deidara- So? Everyone always helps the girl, hmm._  
_Kiba- psh not me. Knowing its you...I don't even care_  
_Deidara- That's no fair..Naruto-babes?_  
_Naruto- I don't think so..Maybe..well see. Oh and I thought Itachi had banned you from this?_  
_Deidara- Hes not here at the moment Naru-chaan_

Dragging out the -chan- part Deidara was grinning evilly Yes it had been true that Itachi did in fact ban the blonde from video gaming. Mostly because Deidara was a very..competitive player. Meaning Screaming at the television and not screaming Itachis name in bed. Though utterly pissed Itachi had banned Deidara from the gaming system and hid it away from him. Though Deidara is a sneaky shit..Lets just say Itachi can be stupid sometimes.

_Kiba- Dude one day your ass is going to get caught_  
_Naruto- DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO DEI! HE TURNS IS AROUND AND ALWAYS MAKES IT DIRTY!_  
_Deidara- Oh Naruto you know me too well, hmm._  
_Kiba- Right. Mental note: Don't talk like that around the blonde._  
_Deidara- ugh you guys are so me- HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT TANK I'M SO GETTING IT!_  
_Naruto- WATCH OUT HES GOING TO H-hurt you._

Now staring at the screen Naruto face palmed and Kiba took a heavy fucking sigh. Deidara always did stupid shit like that. Now they have to save the dumbass before a horde of zombies came barreling there way.

_Deidara- FUCKING FUCK! I WILL FUCKING UGH JUST SAVE IT YOU TWO  
__Naruto- Why do you even try?! You know those are one of the hardest infected._

Battling there way through more hordes of Zombies and Stocking up on more weapons. They continued on the game play Hearing the sound of sobbing come from the speakers.

_Kiba- Deidara you fucker if you try to startle that fucking witch I swear to god I wont save you._  
_Naruto- Agree_  
_Deidara- Please. I got this._

Hearing a bullet go off and hearing the witch scream and run to Rochelle(Deidara) there were two heavy sighs being exhaled and a huge" THANKS A FUCKING LOT FOR SAVING MY ASS BROS! NOW IM DEAD AND HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR ASS TO GET TO THE SAFE HOUSE.  
FUCK YOU GUYS." being blared from the speakers.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WRECKER" Itachi laughed

"Oh fuck you Itachi" Sasuke snarled at his older brother

"Well you shouldn't have been doing it in the first place that's disrespectful, otouto" Itachi inquired

"Shut up, I'm gonna go get Naruto back, how do i do it?"

"Well that's a pretty big pickle you got yourself into"

"I'm asking for a favor dumbass"

"That's mean"

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Itachi pleerz"

"Only if you say Itachi is the best in the world he is supah sexy and he gets all the bitchez"

"No"

"Fine i wont help you then"

"NOOO Itachi is th-"

"No louder I can't hear you"

"Itachi is the best in the world he is supah sexy and he gets all the bitchez"

"Thank you little brother I appreciate it and I will be delighted to help my brother in need"

"Fuck you"

Itachi then started to list off the things that Sasuke needed to do in order to get his dobe back.

* * *

After Kiba's zombie killing rage all you heard was "KIBA SHUT UUUUUUP" as Shikamaru yelled from the bedroom.

"I'm bored now" Naruto sighed as he dropped the controller

" 'tachi texted me i need to go, bye feggits" Deidara said over the headset as his icon 'Katsu Muddafugga' marked offline.

The two sat in a awkward silence as deidara went offline  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll lllllllllll" Kiba exagerrated looking at Naruto  
"Ima go out side for a ciggy wanna join?" Kiba asked getting up and stretching, retrieving his packet of smokes and lighter.  
" Ahkay" Naruto agreed  
"Bring the gat, play us some tunes" Kiba announced opening the side door.  
Naruto got up and grabbed his guitar and walked with a drop in his steps and sat down next to Kiba outside, taking a ciggarte himself Kiba looked at him with amusement and a questioning eyebrow.  
"hash tag Swag yolo" Naruto stated with a chuckle  
Kiba laughed along with his best friend as they sat in a comfortable silence as Naruto readied his guitar to play some beats.  
"Kiba you ready for this?" Naruto asked in amusement, dislodging his guitar for later use.  
"Heh, sure thing buddy"  
"Wait wait. wheres your iPod and the dock?!" Naruto asked quickly.  
"Inside my jacket. Dock is next to the xbox..its unplugged."  
nodding Naruto quickly got the iPod and the dock and set it next to where The blonde and Kiba sat. Getting the song he wanted and playing it while turning the volume up on the dock he relaxed back on his hands, his feet dangling off the small deck that was outside the dogs house. Hearing the beat softly Naruto decided he wanted to emphase the vocals of the chosen song with his own voice..and that's what he did.

_(Fuck all you hoes) Get a grip motherfucker._

_Yeah, this album is dedicated to all the teachers that told me_  
_I'd never amount to nothin', to all the people that lived above the_  
_buildings that I was hustlin' in front of that called the police on_  
_me when I was just tryin' to make some money to feed my daughters,_  
_and all the niggaz in the struggle, you know what I'm sayin'?_

_Uh-ha, it's all good baby bay-bee, uh_

Kiba couldn't help himself. He stared at Naruto in disbelief as the blonde started rapping away with Notorious like a pro. 'Ruthless' Kiba thought.

_It was all a dream_  
_I used to read Word Up magazine_  
_Salt'n'Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine_  
_Hangin' pictures on my wall_  
_Every Saturday Rap Attack, Mr. Magic, Marley Marl_  
_I let my tape rock 'til my tape popped_  
_Smokin' weed and bamboo, sippin' on private stock_  
_Way back, when I had the red and black lumberjack_  
_With the hat to match_

Kiba was actually starting to enjoy this side of Naruto. Still staring and smoking his cigarette while watching his bestfriend rap.

_Remember Rappin' Duke, duh-ha, duh-ha_  
_You never thought that hip hop would take it this far_  
_Now I'm in the limelight 'cause I rhyme tight_  
_Time to get paid, blow up like the World Trade_  
_Born sinner, the opposite of a winner_  
_Remember when I used to eat sardines for dinner_  
_Peace to Ron G, Brucey B, Kid Capri_  
_Funkmaster Flex, Lovebug Starsky_  
_I'm blowin' up like you thought I would_  
_Call the crib, same number same hood_  
_It's all good_

Kiba knew the bit coming up.

_Uh, and if you don't know, now you know, nigga, uh_

Kiba didn't hold back. He joined in with the blonde 'rapper'..not caring that the whole neighbor hood could possibly hear them.

_You know very well who you are_  
_Don't let em hold you down, reach for the stars_  
_You had a goal, but not that many_  
_'cause you're the only one I'll give you good and plenty_

Naruto was laughing the entire time Kiba was singing. He knew Kiba was trying to keep in all his laughter, trying to concentrate on actually sounding good and in sync with the female. Unlike Naruto who sounded completely ..different than Notorious. Which was what made him laugh.

As they finished the song Naruto took a drag of his smoke. They were both laughing hard and he had to admit that it had been one good laugh. Grabbing his guitar he positioned it ready to play any request Kiba gave him. Shoving some aviator shades on where he miraculously found lying next to him. He put them on. Another cigarette being lit and popped into his mouth. There was a slight breeze as it ruffled his blonde hair as said blonde asked slyly  
"Requests?" His voice deep.  
"You look like a pimp." The brunette laughed at his friend. "The song I want you to sing for me is When I get home your so dead." Kiba laughed and Naruto Shrugged. Kiba thought about it after a while..'damn..probably not the best idea.' the dog mentally scolded himself. 'argh Kiba you baka'  
"Heh, alright" well that shocked the dog. Naruto needed to get his mind off the Uchiha somehow. "Back me up man." Naruto grinned at his friend  
"Sure thing" Kiba replied as Naruto started plucking the strings in the tune of the song and singing with the tune.

_The words are coming I feel terrible_  
_Is it typical for us to act like this_

When Kiba jumped in..

_Am I just another scene_  
_From a movie that you've seen 100 times_

To have Naruto take over again.

_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst_  
_And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse_  
_And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_

Then to have their voice mingled was like a fucking Harmony. The melodies and the rhythm The tempo of the song. It was intense. The way Kiba's voice was deep and scruffy really harmonized Naruto's vocals. It was the perfect combo.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_  
_Lipstick lullabies_  
_This is sorry for the last time_  
_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_  
_This is how you get by_  
_The moral this time is_  
_Girls make boys cry_

And so the two's little duet went on until the song was finished and Shikamaru was standing at the doorway with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **So this will start to eventually come together. But we thought it would be cool to mess around a little BEFORE we get into the story. Just saying :) So now this chapter is over the next will definantly have some action..in some form. That xbox scene..I dont even want to begin. I was Deidara and yes thats how I personally act on Left for dead 2 so yep..reviews appreciated :S nearly forgot  
Songs featured- Notorious B.I.G - Juicy and Mayday Parade - When I get home your so dead


	3. Party planning

**Disclaimer in** **bio.  
Yaoi. No likely no read-ey, not so hard to push the back function or the box that contains the x in the corner of your screen.**

* * *

"Did you get all that Little brother?" Itachi asked looking tired from all the listing off he had just done. Sasuke had just taken some pain killers for his dreadful headache and was now lying on the couch with a cigarette in his hand.

"Yeah..I just don't get it though." Sasuke replied smoothly  
Itachi sighed "Well..Its exactly how I said it Sasuke. We have a party. Make it a costume one. I'm coming. Anyway, we have a party and that's where you start to do what I told you"  
"Which is what?"  
Itachi groaned and face palmed his own face. "Do you listen?" His voice was slightly irritated right now. Sasuke could tell..not like he cared though. "Naruto likes music. He likes singing. He likes to play the guitar. WHAT DON'T YOU GET?" Itachi, himself was surprised he had raised his voice and saw Sasuke stiffen slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry for my little out break. But your actually pretty stupid you know, foolish little brother" Itachi added with a smirk. Sasuke sat up and glared at Itachi, cigarette dangling from his lips as the toxic fumes made its way into, said smoker's body.  
"So your saying...write and perform a song at the party? When hes there?" Sasuke said in amazement. How could his brother think of something so genius? Who knows..  
"Oh, Wow I wish I had thought of that! Oh wait I did." Sasuke, yet again glared at his brothers Sarcasm.  
"Save it Itachi! One problem though genius! I highly doubt the dobe will come if he knows we organized this party."  
"It's called knowing Deidara. He throws mint parties don't you remember?"  
"Right...Gaara and Neji hooked up at his Christmas party right?"  
"Yes..well..yeah..?" Itachi said with uncertainty

"Hn. Costume party it is" Sasuke said with a dangerous smirk.

Itachi copied his brothers facials as he got his cellular device out and texted his own blonde.

_"Haarooow?"_

_"Dei, I need a favor from you."_

_"What is it, hmm?"  
_  
_"Want to have a partaaay?"  
_  
_"...Can I plan it?"  
_  
_"Sure you can"  
_  
_"Oh yus!"  
_  
_"Wait Just remember that it has to be a costume party and its all your doing. We aren't involved with it. okay?"  
_  
_"Why?"  
_  
_"Ill tell you later, just invite a lot of people and Naruto HAS to come okay!"  
_  
_"Alright, Ill get onto it now. Luff you"  
_  
_"Likewise."_

Itachi ended the phone call. He snickered and turned to face Sasuke.

"Well?" Sasuke asked eagerly. He needed to know if Deidara is planning it. If Naruto is going to be there. He needs to know this shit.

"Oh little brother, you're going to love me."

Ohh yes. Sasuke is going to love Itachi long time after this is done.

* * *

"What?" Kiba asked Shikamaru "Why are you smirking?"

"Woah dood! Your face moved!" Naruto exclaimed. Astonished by Shikamaru's Facial expressions. Never had he seen Shikamaru or...change expressions at all. I mean the occasional smile that would slip and the little frown when frustrated but this..was like..weird.

"You guys are good singers" Shikamaru pointed out.. "Your two voices mingle and it sounds...bootiful"

"WEELLLL thank you!" Kiba laughed and got up to hug his boyfriend.

"Have you ever considered...working together?" Shikamaru asked  
Naruto actually pondered on it for a while...  
"Well.. I've never really considered it. Kiba and I sing for fun..its not really something I would have considered."  
"But you write songs.." Kiba butt in.  
"Yeah...and I always tend to show you them as well, perform them to you..." Naruto looked at shikamaru. "You do have a point, Shika"

"Yeah well...I just thought Id ask. It came across my mind..it was..troubling me. I'm off, see ya" Shikamaru stated and did a two finger salute as in to farewell his friends.

"Ugh. Hes such a lazy ass." Kiba complained.  
"Not like you can talk bro. You spend all day inside playing CoD and G.T.A.."  
"What are you saying?! I thought we were friends!"  
"We are. But do I have to necessarily agree to everything you say?"

Kiba was now silent.

"Huh...I need some clothes and shit. Let me borrow some"  
"Fine..fine" Kiba huffed as they both walked inside Inuzuka's house. Its such a surprise that his house is tidy..never would expect that from Kiba. Anyway, as Kiba went to go fetch some clothing for the blonde, said blonde went to put his guitar down and looked at their graduation photo. It had all of them. On the left it had Gaara looking bored as ever with Neji standing behind him smiling, Shikamaru next to Neji with Kiba on his right and then there was Sasuke and Naruto. They had just started going out and were holding hands..Deidara in the background flipping Itachi off, photobombing the picture while Itachi took it. Naruto tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. He loved this picture. When everything was all fine and dandy and everyone was happy.

"Here bro.." Kiba said handing Naruto a Plain black T-shirt and some dark grey skinny's

"Cheers" the blonde told the brunette, going to the bathroom to take a shower and the uh.. necessary stuff guys would normally do.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were leaving the apartment to go have lunch. It was 2:30 pm right now and Sasuke just wanted his dobe back. To have hardcore buttsex and fucking enjoy it..but nooo Sasuke was a wrecker.  
"My car." Sasuke told his older brother. "My car and that's final." Sasuke added walking towards his sleek gloss black Mustang 67, his brother following in suit. While Sasuke started the car and buckled his belt, Itachi doing the same. The older of the two said "I don't know whats the big deal here. My car is cool too you know." Itachi sighed thinking about his own 69 dodge charger. It was so bootiful in Itachi's eyes. Sleek black as well. Fucking Uchihas and their dark colored cars.  
"Yeah but mine is more classic so yeah. And I prefer to drive. I hate your driving."  
"Sasuke, your such a pussy. Just because I like a little umpf and speed doesn't mean that its bad driving."  
"fuck you"  
and so the silence commenced. Its not that Itachi's car was ugly or anything. Sasuke loved his brothers car it was just that he purely hated it when hes older brother drove. It was like he wanted to crash. 'Dumbass' Sasuke thought. The silence continued until Itachi turned on the radio and Hyuna's song Bubble Pop played. An Instant blush spread across Sasuke's flawless pale face as soon as he heard the tune.

_Bubble Pop! Bubble Pop!_

_Cheombuteo ttokgatji nal bakkuryeo haji ma_  
_Animyeon charari dareun saram manna_  
_(U uuu neo) tudeoldaeji ma_  
_(U uuu neo) _  
_Bamneutge nagaseo nolmyeon jom eottae_  
_Eojjeoda jeonhwa an badeumyeon eottae_  
_(U uuu hey)_  
_Wae jakku geurae neo nareul mot mitni_

Laughter was heard. A lot of it. "S-SASUKE! YOUR" Itachi could barely breathe "YOUR SUCH A LITTLE GIRL!" Itachi was laughing so much. It had got to have hurt.

_(Ooh Boy) neoege nal matchujin ma_  
_(Hey Boy) naege deo baraji ma_  
_(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul_  
_Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop! _  
_Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop! _  
_(Ooh Boy) inneun geudaero saenggakhae bwa_  
_(Hey Boy) boineun daero nal barabwajwo_  
_(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul_  
_Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop! _  
_Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!_

Sasuke's blush just wouldn't quit. He turned to face his brother while driving and said "Its not that funny idiot!" More and more laughter was heard and Sasuke was sick of it so he changed the song so that Rookiez is Punk'd - Complication was playing.

_nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora _  
_suru koto mo naku toki o kezuru _  
_hakidasu ba no nai omoi o nomikonde _  
_iradachi majiri no tsuba o haku_

"Oh little brother! why did you change it?" Itachi asked his laughter dying to little giggles.  
"Because. your laughing annoys me." was Sasuke's instant reply.

_nanimokamo ga kowaresou na fuan daite asu ni obie _  
_asatte bakka miteta tte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru_

"But whyyy" Itachi was whining now.  
"You laugh like your crazy! Its fucking sadistic. Shut up." Sasuke said sternly. Damn. You'd think Itachi was the youngest of the two. With the chorus, Sasuke Sped up. He preferred the song when he was driving fast. Yes he was that dramatic. He even rolled the window down so that the wind was blowing his hair in his face. Drama queen much.

_kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku _  
_genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku _  
_mogakikagayaku_

"Hey drama queen! Slow down we are going to miss the cafe" Itachi said with a smirk in place  
"Oh right" Sasuke said sheepishly..weird. Uchiha's weren't sheepish.  
Turning a few lefts..a few rights, around the round-about they found a cafe.  
Sasuke pulled into an empty park. Where no one normally parks when Itachi gave him a questioning eyebrow Sasuke just shrugged and said "Don't want anyone bumping into my baby." Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed his cellphone texting Dei and telling him to come meet them at the McDonalds cafe. How classy.

_Itachi: Dei, come meet us at mac-dawn-eldz_

"Here's good enough...I guess.." Sasuke muttered and went to line up to order them both a coffee while Itachi stared at the playground he shook his head "No. I will not go play on the playground." he said to himself outloud getting a few questioning looks his way he shrugged and went to find an empty table. He grabbed his cell phone again and saw a message pop up.

_Dei: Look at the front door right now._

Itachi, did just that and saw his blonde swag walk inside the fastfood place.  
Deidara was rocking some shades, a white long sleeved button up with a black waist coat and some dark colored skinnies with chains hanging off his jeans, belt loops. He also had on some red ankle high Chuck taylors. His hair in his normal do and slight eyeliner just to validate his looks..Itachi also took note that Deidara did in fact put his lip piercings back in after he so kindly told him to get rid of them. That's deidara for you though, always being ruthless.(1)

"'Taaaashi!" Deidara called and ran to his lover earning a few looks and a few glares for the blondes..attire. "I missed you!" Deidara practically screeched. Taking his glasses off and smothering Itachi in the process of it all.

"Oh! Saucce-cakes!" Deidara said while Sasuke put down his and Itachis coffee. Once put down, Deidara practically threw himself at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted at the impact the blonde had in the hug. Still clinging to Sasuke the youngest of them all said "Dei. Buisness now." Dislodging himself from the overly hyperactive blonde. Deidara went to sit next to Itachi and Itachi pulled him close in a possessive manner..almost as if he was jealous of his younger brother. Deidara smirked at the thought of Itachi being jealous..all because of his own doing.

It was silent...

"Lets discuss party plans!" The blonde cheered.  
Both Uchiha's groaned. Mainly because Deidara has a tendency to talk and talk like nothing can actually shut him up. So the brothers both prepared to be hear the blondes voice for...lets just say..a while.

* * *

**A/N:** okei (1) Ruthless in nz is like the ultimate way of saying"OOH SO REBEL"...did that make sense? probably not we are foreign after all ^-^ anywho teh party is coming up ;) ok there wasnt much like stuff going on in this one.. Its actually quite a challenge to write in an Uchiha perspective. so yeah. Does anyone like the anime/novel Durarara? I love that show. Anyway reviewwww plz.  
fuck forgot. Songs featured Hyuna - Bubble Pop and Rookiez is Punk'D - Complication


	4. Hes a game freak

**Disclaimer in bio. Just to be safe. We own NOTHING. Yaoi no likely no read-ey got that? Dont bitch to me about it being yaoi and you not knowing. There is a warning clearly there.**

* * *

When Naruto had finished doing his thing in the bathroom, he decided he needed some time alone. Making it a quest to find Kiba to tell him. Giving up on looking he called out for him.

"KIBBBUUUUUHHHHHH" Naruto yelled. To lazy to keep searching.  
Said brunette came out of no where  
"Yes?"  
"Oh uh I'm going for a walk..okei?" Naruto said.  
Kiba looked at him for awhile before confirming it and saying "..be safe..." Kiba mused and left the blonde to do whatever. Probably going to bed Naruto thought. That reminded him..he hadn't had sleep in a while..'oh well' Naruto thought. If he passed out on the side walk it was his doing. He couldn't blame anyone. Naruto gathered his belongings just in case he didn't return. So grabbing his wallet and threading his 6-string on his back he decided to gap it down the road. While walking he went to his thoughts of his car. His beloved Electric Blue 65 Mustang. He missed it but he couldn't risk the thought of seeing Sasuke yet. He was still hurt and it didn't help that he was hungry. Naruto laughed. He sounded like a girl. 'Fuck that' the blonde thought crossing the road of a some-what busy street 'I want a pie...and I will get me a Rockstar with that.' The blonde continued his thoughts. Making his way to a nearby gas station he walked into said store and grabbed a black rockstar from the fridge and a mince and cheese pie from the oven they sat in all day. He strode over to the counter where a familliar blonde was perched waiting for paying customers.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said cheerfully taking his items and putting the barcode through the system.(1)  
"Hey Ino!" He replied while forcing a smile

"Hows your day going?" Ino asked, taking the money and putting it into the cashier giving the male his change.

"Good, you?"

"Pretty boring, ya know"

"Oh I see, well see ya around." Naruto replied gathering his feast and waving at Ino

"Bye Naruto!" Ino said loud enough for him to hear waving back.

Naruto kept walking. No exact destination in mind. He just wanted to get away. Pissed beyond relief, having that blonde tallking to him. That blonde pig girls boyfriend had caused this huge pickle they were in. 'Was Sai cheating on Ino with Sasuke? No. Fucking. Way' There was the occasional breeze that would ruffle his blonde hair while he ate his delicious meal. It was definantly a hangover cure. That was for sure. Anyway making his way to a deserted park he looked around and saw no one. There was a busy road next to it so thats why maybe theres no kids around. Parents probably said it was dangerous. He finished his pie and sat against the fence that out-marked the basketball court where all the ruthless and skuxx kids normally chilled. Deciding that heres good enough, he opened his can of useless-only-good-tasting-energy drink and took a sip, sitting it down next to him. He grabbed his guitar off his back and just strummed..when all of a sudden a bunch of lyrics came to him and he had no idea how but he just started singing along with the tune of a song he created.

_So close to where you came from. Plugged in I'm in your world now._  
_So lost without a map. You drop me off on the highest mountain._  
_You know I'm dying out here. Lost hope and my will to live._  
_In your bed my heart is hopless. You're so cruel to treat me like this._

He had to quit thinking of him..of the guy who meant the world to him.

_Got a needle and my mouth is stitched. I'm taken in._  
_Everything that I can see. You don't know a thing about me._  
_Not a god damn thing about me._

Theres was no doubt that Naruto did love him. Of course Naruto loved him. Sasuke did too...until that incident. He honestly want Sasuke. He wanted the bastard back to hold him and make everything thats bad go away. He hoped Sasuke still loved him even after storming out.

_Timing's everything. Gotta get that shit right. It might get tight._  
_breaking through that spotlight. Chick's a game freak hurting all those boy sheep._  
_She's a wolf and I like it when she bites me_

Naruto, himself had no idea where all these words were coming from. All these emotions. It was...weird the blonde thought.

_Passed out like my eyes have never opened before._  
_Then i left my body now i'm reading you a thought at a time._  
_This ain't a privilege but a long lost right. Close your eyes and open your mind._  
_Defying gravity. Gotta give it up I'm breaking in. These thoughts of you and me_

As the Blonde got deeper and more intellectual in his song he realised that he really was hurting inside,

_Got a needle and my mouth is stitched. I'm taken in. Everything that i can see._  
_You don't know a thing about me. Not a god damn thing about me._

_Timing's everything. Gotta get that shit right. It might get tight. Breaking through that spotlight. Chick's a game freak hurting all those boy sheep. She's a wolf and i like it when she bites me_

As Naruto progressed he didn't notice anothers presence behind him(LOLsoundscreepy)

_In this darkness I see colors. This dimention ain't big enough for you and I. You got me waiting, but your mind is made up. Just let it go and show me what you're made of (what you're made of)._

_The presence behind Naruto silently gasped. The blonde didnt hear him and he contiuned his song. 'His voice is like sweet rich velvet when he sings... not when he talks' The unknown thought._

_In this darkness I see colors. This dimention ain't big enough for you and I. You got me waiting, but your mind is made up. Just let it go and show me what you're made of (what you're made of)._

_Timing's everything. Gotta get that shit right. It might get tight. Breaking through that spotlight. Chick's a game freak hurting all those boy sheep. She's a wolf and I like it when she bites me (like it when she bites me)._

Naruto sang the last part and thats where all his thoughts and words ended. He felt..like a whole lot of weight was lifted off his shoulders when he strummed that last note. He felt better.

"That was..that was deep, Naruto-kun" A smooth, dark voice announced in a sincere tone.  
Naruto gasped and flipped his head towards the intruder  
"I-itachi!" Naruto gasped and audibly gulped "Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered he was panting slightly from the scare that Itachi had so kindly given him.  
"Where did that song come from?" Itachi's voice was firm but still sincere and Naruto wondered why that was..  
"It was nothing." He bit back quite harshly.  
"Yes it was. Whats the matter?" Itachi countered, slightly irritated that the blonde was refusing to speak. Itachi wanted his side of the story dammit!  
"ASK YOUR IDIOT BROTHER MAYBE?!" Naruto was suprised he actually screamed at the Uchiha.  
Itachi sighed and held his hand out. When Naruto raised his eyebrow the Uchiha replied "Ill take you home. Sasuke isnt there at the moment."  
"I refuse" Naruto said plainly.  
Itachi raised his voice slightly "Your car is there. Everything is there. You can come stay with us while Sasuke sorts his fucking shit out." Naruto looked at Itachi and nodded. "Okay" The blonde replied taking his belongings and following Itachi to his car.

* * *

**A/N: **Omfgggg im sorry for the wait. :C Uh yes un edited i just felt guilty for making you guys wait so i put this up and yeah nothing special probably makes no sense yes the yaoi is coming everything **WILL** come together im so sorry :l I had a 12 hour bus trip to attend and then I had family fucking christmas matters and shit so sorry yep ive said sorry enough and fuck. im sorry about teh spelling ill fix that shit later lol  
song was Game Freak - Ghost town :)


	5. He wrote a prayer for you

**Disclaimer in bio and such**

* * *

Itachi led Naruto to his car and opened the passenger door for the blonde to get in. The only reason he did it was because Deidara always refused to get in the car if Itachi didn't open the door for him. Naruto got inside..a somewhat awkward way. Wisely putting his guitar in the back seat and then getting in himself Itachi snickered thinking that his own blonde would do something similar to that. As soon as the blonde was inside, Itachi gently shut the door and got in the car on his side. He started the car, when it purred to life he drove off.

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked. When he recived no answer he tried again. A bit more stern this time.  
"Naruto. Tell me what happened." He wanted to know the blondes side of the story dammit!  
"Well" Itachi mentally screamed 'YES' in his head. Hes finnally gonna hear it! "Well we were uh.." the blonde blushed but continued..  
Itachi was trying so hard to not smile in victory. "Well we were..we were you know, playing and...S-Sasuke moanedsomeoneelsename" the blonde said the last part is a harsh,rushed whisper but Itachi caught on.  
"Oh Naruto..I'm sorry but I didn't hear a word you just said."  
"Itachiiiii" Naruto whined his blush becoming even more evident.  
"If you want my advice then tell me. I'm sorry about my hearing abilities but can you please repeat that?"  
Naruto huffed and stared straight ahead looking at the by passing traffic  
"Okay. We. Were. Playing. And. He. moanedsomeoneelsesname."

"Whos name?"

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"Well Naruto, yes. It helps, ya know." Itachi stated with a flick of his hand.  
Naruto sighed, leaned back in his chair and looked out the window.  
"He said Sai's name." Naruto said quietly.  
"That pale creepy guy?" Itachi asked  
"Yes" Naruto sighed yet again  
Itachi sighed with him. "I'm sorry, how about you stay home and I take Sasuke home instead? There you will be alone and stuff. Ill get Deidara to come stay with you if you want?" The raven said, trying his best to be as sincere as possible.  
"Thanks, I might actually take you up on that offer" Naruto turned to smile a weak but thankful smile. Itachi nodded to him as they pulled in to the apartment complex. "Wait here and I'll go get Sasuke". Itachi stated as they pulled into a parking spot, Naruto nodded and sat, put as he watched Itachi head into the lobby where the elevator took you to all the floors.

* * *

Itachi let himself in his little brothers home to see the younger one chilling on his huge bed with some sake on the bedside table and a cigarette in his hand.  
"Little brother?"

"What?"

"How about we go out!" Itachi exclaimed clapping his hands together.  
Sasuke just stared at his brother.  
"How about no?" The younger of the two stated staring blankly at the older taking a puff of his smoke  
"C'mon Saucce-cakes"

"You think calling me that is going to convince me?"

"Oh...no but c'mon lets just go out. I'll buy you some even more delicious alchol."

"Okay fine. But nothing dodgy." Sasuke gave in, got up and stubbed his cigarette out in the astray.  
"Ooh I'll get your clothes! You take a shower." Itachi smiled "Hurry up too!" The older added. Sasuke nodded and went to the bathroom turned the shower on, stripped and did his thing.

Meanwhile Itachi set to work on getting some of Sasuke's belongings in a bag to take home with them. He pratically found a bag opened it and Shoved in whatever clothes he could find. Itachi closed the bag and sprinted to his car to throw the bag inside just telling Naruto to hang on a little longer. That said he ran back up to the apartment his brother and Naruto lived in and got back just in time to hear the shower turn off. Itachi walked into the bedroom where more of sasukes clothes were and started looking for the youngers actual attire for the night.  
Sasuke came out wrapped in a towel and told his brother to not worry. He will get his outfit instead. He walked into his wardrobe and looked at his selection of clothing and he found what he want.

It had been about 30 minutes since Naruto had been in the car and he was getting bored. He kept staring at the lobby doors and saw Itachi and Sasuke walk through the doors, conversing. "Hot" Naruto muttered to himself when he saw his raven walk the opposite way towards his mustang, the Youngest Uchiha was wearing a white button up with a dark blue jacket, left unzipped with a red scarf just siting around his neck. He had on some black skinny jeans with chains hanging off each hip and black ankle high boots. Naruto also noted that Sasuke had put in his lip rings and was wearing black gloves, his hair in his usual duckbutt attire and bangs framing his pale face. "unf" Naruto grunted when he kept staring not even noticing the older Uchiha had come back to sit in his own car and was now smirking at the blonde.  
"Are you getting hard over my Otouto?" Itachi asked smirking as Naruto flicked his head towards him.  
Naruto coughed and replied "N-no. ew haha" Naruto rubbed his neck in a nervous manner "Hm. well Ill tell Dei to come over later because I'm taking Sasuke out. See you later alright"  
"Okay see ya" the blonde got out grabbing his guitar and shutting the door waving off the raven. Naruto walked up to his home. He got there and just wanted to sleep. He put his guitar on the floor and just jumped on the bed. The blonde was sleepy and the smell of the blankets reminded him of Sasuke. Falling into a pleasant sleep.

_(**Dream world/Flashback**)  
A teenage blond walked into the schools band room seeing everyone had already set up._  
_"Tch, took you long enough dobe." _  
_"Shut up teme!" _  
_"You two bicker too much." A green-eyed-red-head with heavily lined eyes he directed at the two 16 year olds._  
_"C'mon lets get started then dobe" Sasuke said boredly_  
_Naruto nodded and readied his guitar and mic, While Sasuke plugged in his guitar and the red head also known as Gaara got his bass into gear. _  
_"Kankuro you ready?" Naruto asked as he looked behind him at his drummer. "Yeah" he replied "what song?" he added. _  
_"Lets do this prayer for you?" Gaara said_  
_"Alright..switch places Sasuke and Naru" Kankuro told the two. The blonde and the raven nodded and switched places meaning that Sasuke was now vocals as well as lead and that Naruto was back up vocals and rythym. They all knew that Sasuke did the more gruff/heavy metal stuff because he was just that hardcore while Naruto did the more sincere acoustic like songs. Although the song This prayer for you was written by Sasuke Gaara and Kankuro knew who the song was written for..except for that person._  
_"3..2..1" Kankuro stated and all of a sudden at the same time everyone was doing their part and thats when Sasuke started to sing._

**_Let's Go!  
_**  
_Sasuke growled.  
_  
**_As I wrote this prayer for you_**  
**_Wishing I believe in something more_**  
**_This grave is dug for you is sinking_**

**_Like each lit cigarette we burn_**  
**_Our best when no one is around_**  
**_But it's not my vanity_**  
**_You're missing_**

_Sasuke's voice was like chocolate melting on a velvety surface_.

**_Black roses on graves_**  
_**Well it pains to say**_

_**Take me away**_  
_**(Write our names in blood)**_  
_**Hold on to me**_  
_**(Never let go)**_

_**Take me away**_  
_**(Write our names in blood)**_  
_**Hold on to me**_  
_**(Never let go)  
**_  
_Even though the blonde didn't know the song was actuall dedicated to him, they had all choosen for him to sing back up and to which made Sasuke happy._

**Well I've got my skeletons with skill**

_**I hide them deep within my seams**_  
_**But this line of it has left me...Empty**_

_**Well I've got my sympathy it's played**_  
_**Along on post traumatic scenes**_  
_**But it's not my vanity**_  
_**You're missing**_

_**Black roses on graves**_  
_**Well it pains to say**_

The dream started fading away as Naruto stirred in his sleep he sniffled not wanting that dream to go but when he heard his ringtone go off and banging at the door.  
"NARUTO! GET YOUR OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND OPEN THE DOOR" He heard a familliar voice sound and shot up rushing to the front door.  
"I'M SORRY!" Naruto screeched  
"Oh hey, un!" Deidara smiled and glomped the blonde in a hug. He had a bag with him which Naruto assumed to be his clothes.  
Deidara walked inside the apartment like he owned the place and said "Soo! Itachi said that you wanted me to come stay over!" The blonde smirked.  
"Yeah..hehe" Naruto rubbed his neck in a nervous manner not to sure what to do.  
"So, Naruto-kun. Where's the x-box?" Deidara smiled innocently.  
"Oh..It's broken sorry" The younger blonde replied sheepishly  
The older blonde pouted and sat down, with a huff and crossed his arms. "OH I almost forgot! I am having a costume party this friday so you should come."  
"What? I don't have a costume" Naruto stated as he sat next to the blonde.  
Deidara played with his lip ring with the tip of his tounge and said "But I do! " Deidara said.."So will you come?" The oldest asked hopefully Naruto sighed. Yeah he could do with some fun he thought. The youngest grinned "I sure will." Naruto declared. They both laughed. "great un!"

* * *

Both Ravens pulled up to a bar and parked next to each other as they got out and walked into the bar.

"You know Little brother...I talked to Naruto today." At the mention of the blondes name Sasuke piped up.

"How? Is he okay? Where is he?" Sasuke asked worry evident in his voice.

"He's fine Sasuke. He told me a different story to your little mishap" Itachi smirked.

"What did he say?" The youngest urged.

Itachi snickered remembering his little brothers side of the story.

(flashback)

_"He misunderstood me."_  
_"oh?" Itachi obviously wanted to know what happened._  
_Sasuke sighed. "Okay well. You know that creepy guy Sai? Ino's boyfriend." Itachi hummed. "Well he is always dodgy around Naruto. So I always take caution around him. I mean I don't want him snatching up my dobe! So I set up a specific ringtone for his number. When ever he calls a different ringtone goes off indicating that its him." Itachi hummed again. "So when we were having sex his ringtone wwent off on my dp phone so I got frustrated and I-" Itachi stared at his brother as realisation washed over him. "OH FUCK! THAT'S WHAT THE DOBE MEANT AS I MOANED HIS NAME! I was frustrated so I grunted 'Sai' in the middle of our-" Sasuke almost passed out and that's where he asked for help from his brother._

"AHAHA SASUKE! Your gonna get a bash! Naruto believes youre cheating on him." Itachi stated. Oh man. Sasuke couldn't wait to get his blonde back and he had written the perfect song for that too.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SORRY hahah well its rough I will edit it later on spelling mistakes fuck it. Guys I really need the reviews..it does actually help. THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS A MESS MORE THAN LIKELY DOESNT MAKE SENSE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DONT CURR CUZ I HAVE #SWAGG BECAUSE YOLO oh dear lord.  
**Song featured was This Prayer for you - Black veil brides. sorry if no one gets it...that would just suck if that happened -.-  
On a serious note.  
We aren't too sure if we really want to continue this story. It's just not getting any feed back and..that kinda sucks cow nipples. Reviews do help and they do keep us motivated to continue stories. We won't ever abandon stories, I personally hate it when authors do that and that would be hypercritical of us. But just know if the reviews keep at the number they're currently at then expect a some-what long gap between chapters. Thanks. Review please? :)


	6. shit gets suurious

Deidara and Naruto were sitting on a couch. Drinking some foreign alcoholic beverage Deidara had. They had nothing to do. Deidara wanted to play video games but they didn't have a gaming platform. Naruto wanted to do something fun but couldn't think of anything. The oldest blonde sighed then looked at over at the younger blonde. Something went off in the oldests head and shot up infront of Naruto.

"Lets pierce your lip un!" Deidara squealed excitedly. Naruto blinked at him. "Has the alcohol gotten to you already, Dei?" Naruto asked  
Deidara had a slight sway to his stance so I guess you could say he was a little tipsy. "Psh no. Lets pierce your lip." Deidara pleaded  
The youngest looked away pondering on the idea. "Ive always wanted Snakebites" Naruto stated. Deidaras eye lit up at that. "Yaaay! lemme put my iPod on and then let me set up. Go wash your mouth and stuff with mouthwash. Naruto nodded and went off to do that.  
Deidara squealed excitedly again and pulled his music device out and put it on the dock flicking it to some music that would be classified as rave, while turning the volume up very loudly. The blonde went back over to his bag and pulled out his piercing supplies that he oh-so- coincidentally had with him. The only thing was he didn't have labret bars. "Oh Sasu has them" The blonde thought as he made his way over to Sasuke and Naruto's room. The blonde found a clear box of lip rings and bars. "I'll just soak them in mouth wash...yeah algood gee" Deidara said to himself.

"DEI?!" Naruto screamed to lazy to look for the blonde.  
"Up on the stool babes" the older one inquired.  
Naruto saw the blonde pour mouthwash in a container and drop a few labret bars in as well, but got on the stool.  
Deidara grinned and marked everything out. 20 minutes later Naruto was in front of the mirror checking himself out.(1)  
"Wow Dei...Turned out better than I thought."  
"Yeah well. I'm just that skilled"  
"Got that right"  
"ok I'm tired now, keen for a movie."  
"Hot Rod?" Naruto asked  
"YES. OK. LETS GO!"  
The two blondes decided to go to Naruto's room. They shared the huge bed and watched Hot rod. :)

_(movie)  
**Rico: **I'm kinda grumpy today, dude. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was having those dreams again. Ya know, how it's just me in a castle and I gotta fight, like, a thousand wizards and the only way to beat them is to punch them as hard as I can in their faces. Then, when I'm done, all their little wizard wives came out and wanted me to have sex with them - which is kinda weird.._

The two laughed at that statement.  
"Hey Deidara. Thats something Kiba would say."  
Deidara stared at the floor in wonder.  
"Do you really think so, un?"  
"Well...yeah! You know..he has those awkward moments..."  
"Wow, Yeah he does doesn't he?"  
"Yes Dei. Yes"  
Both of the blondes laughed together and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Deidara shot up as he heard a bang coming from outside of the room. He looked over to see Naruto passed out and sprawled out next to him. The older one heard another bang and shrieked a manly shriek.  
"Naruto!" Deidara hissed shaking his friend to try wake him up. He could hear a pitter patter of feet walking around. Deidara straddled Naruto's stomach and slapped the younger in the face "Oi, you dick wake the fuck up" Naruto just groaned and shifted slightly under him. The older one growled and started bitch slapping Naruto's face over and over again. A paticulary loud bang was what actually woke the blonde up. Naruto sat up and threw Deidara to the side. "Wha-" His sentence was cut short as he heard another bang "What the fuck was was that?" Naruto whispered in a hushed voice  
"I dunno you go check" The older blonde answered  
"No you do it"  
"No un, you"  
"You're the biggest"  
"WELL YOUR THE MANLYEST"  
"I know my peepee is bigger" Naruto claimed smugly  
"You wanna prove it, bro?"  
"Yeah i do, wanna go?"  
"Ye-" Deidara was cut off as another bang was heard as Deidara squealed in horror  
" Naruto" Deidara whimpered

Naruto huffed and grabbed a random object by the name of Stephano it was actually a gold statue but who cares about that,  
Naruto braced himself and walked out of the bedroom with the older blonde trailing behind. Multiple pitter paters where heard coming in there direction, Naruto readied himself to hit the intruder while reaching for the light switch, as the light flickered on it revealed a tiny orange kitten and a mess in the background  
"KYUUBI WOT DA FOK MAN"  
"Kyuubi?" Deidara asked confused the cat just meowed  
"Awh Kyuubi you just needed a little feed" Naruto cooed at his kitten, Naruto proceeded to go get his kitten a mean feed of cat cookies, Deidara shurged and went to bed wondering why he got so scared over a little kitten.

* * *

_Time skip friday(Got lazy so_yep

"Itachi, how do I look?" Sasuke asked his brother.  
"Sasuke you dick you're supposed to dress up. Not look normal." Itachi sighed. Itachi was dressed as police man. Proper cosplay and everything.  
"What do I dress as then?" Sasuke snapped.  
"I don't know a tiger?"  
Sasuke gave the oldest Uchiha a are-you-kidding-me look "That sounds slutty"  
"Well fuck! I don't know! Look in my closet there's cosplays there. choose anything." Itachi said and got up to leave the room see ya later.  
Sasuke went to his brothers cosplay closet and looked around. He couldnt find anything. So he opted to text Deidara.

_Sasuke- Ay, is Naruto coming tonight?  
_A little while later he got a reply  
_Deidara- Yes _  
_Sasuke- What's he going as?_  
_Deidara- its a secret _  
_Sasuke- you are no help what so ever._  
_Deidara- but everything is getting ready get here soon. Naruto is at kiba's getting ready_  
_Sasuke- okay._

Sasuke was actually quite excited about performing tonight. After so long he will be reunited with his childhood band except not really..Naruto wouldn't be there. It would be Temari instead. His dobe better be on time. It was 4 hours until the party and he had time to do his shit.

* * *

**A/N: **yo short chapter teh partay is coming in the next. Kinda just realised that this story has no plot. Its just random shit put together...yerrrr review if...possible  
1- WELL one time I was in Deidara's position and my brother was in Naruto's. He wanted snake bites but mother wouldnt let him so i pierced them for him while he was drunk. Also I didn't really know how to describe how to pierce flesh ..I mean. Stab a needle through desired skin stick a bar through it and bootiful piercing complete. Oh and they didn't even get infected. XD


	7. a message from thedemonninjaloser

hey folks, this isnt an updated but erm...my laptop seems to be acting like a bitch.  
Basically my mothers husband left my laptop in the sun and its sun damaged and unresponsive..i am sad.  
Im updating on my wii u and will be working on the latest chapters on this...so expect a little time until i get the next chapter out. im real sorry but shit happens -.- have a lovely day :))


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He had finished getting ready and what he was wearing made him laugh."Oi Naruto. Get out here, show us what you look like" Kiba banged on the door barking at the blonde to get out and show them what he looked like.  
The blonde was currently sporting a pair of orange fox ears atop his head which contrasting very nicely along his blonde hair. He had on a tight black shirt and was wearing red skinny jeans. With a long orange synthetic fluffy tail clipped to the top of hes jeans. All of those garments complete with some black converse, also the blond kept playing with his lip rings, but thats not important. "Yeah coming" Naruto replied. Naruto opened the door and walked out. There was music being played quite loudly and there was a group of people out on Kibas deck drinking.  
"Uh what the hell are you wearing?" Kiba asked handing Naruto a drink.  
"Im a fox" Naruto pointed to his fox ears "Duh" He added making it sound like the most obvious thing ever "What are you?"  
"Obviously a pirate" the brunette said while pointing to his own head piece which was a pirate hat.  
"No eye patch?"  
"Aint no body got time for that" another voice popped up  
"Ah Shino!" Naruto exclaimed "What are you?" The blonde asked.  
"Nothing"  
"oh why not?"  
They all took a swig of their beverage. Shino just shrugged and muttered a 'Lazy' before going over to sit next to Hinata. "Bro, wheres the one that Deidara gave you?" Naruto blushed at the question and simply said "It was slutty." A bunch of 'ohs' broke out and everyone continued with what they were doing and Kiba turned the music up louder. Naruto chuckled and checked his phone. He sighed when he saw no notifications of anyone trying to get in touch with him. Sasuke didn't even bother to try contact him."Fucking dick sucking idiot mother fucking fucker, Ill fucking smash your head in and kick you in the shin" Naruto thought while he glared at his screensaver on his phone which in fact was a picture of the raven. A tap to the shoulder kinda broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see who it was. There was the guy who had fuckled everything up and was now smiling in that creepy was of his.  
"Sai" Naruto seethed through gritted teeth.  
"Well. Why are you so cold today?" Sai asked smiling. Naruto by now was shaking in anger. Kiba had seen Naruto fuming and ran over to the blonde to lead him away from the raven.  
"C'mon Naru..lets go already" Kiba said holding the blondes arm and trying to lead him away.  
"Ugh. Fine. But your smile is stupid Sai..and I fucking hope you and Sasuke have a blast together!" The blonde seethed turning away and moving and walking away with looked at Sai "What. Was. That?" the female blonde asked her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend.  
Sai looked utterly confused "...I have..I have no idea?"  
Ino sighed and muttered a "Whatever" moving to go hang with Sakura.  
Shikamaru muttered a "Troublesome" and stood to inform everyone that the party is starting in 10 minutes.  
"Okay so the party is starting in 10 minutes and you need to find your own way there." Shikamaru stated.  
"Wait what is the time? How far of walk is it to Deidara and Itachi's house? Why do we need to take ourselves?" Sakura asked.  
"I dont know! I cant predict time. What do you think I am? A machine? Naruto Shika Shino and Hinata are coming with me so leave all of you so I can lock up my house. More than likely I Will pass out at their house."  
"Well would they appreciate if we crash at their place?" Ino asked  
"You do realise we aren't the only ones going." Shikamaru stated boredly.  
Kiba looked between shikamaru and the two girls  
"GOD WHAT IS THIS? A CONFERENCE? WE ARE GOING OUT TO PARTY! NOT TO FUCKING DISCUSS MATTERS! NOW HURRY UP AND LEAVE" Naruto screamed getting frustrated with all the questions. He wanted to drink, not discuss matters. Everyone nodded and left the property so Kiba can lock his house so no one could steal shit. He valued his gaming devices. Okei.  
After he was finished they all made their way over to his car. Wasnt flash but wasnt ugly..just pratical. Kiba in the drivers seat Shikamaru in the passenger seat. Then Naruto, Hinata and Shino. Wouldnt it have been just the best to see a group of hot peoples in the same car dressed up? RIGHT? I know.  
Hinata was dressed as a bunny but she still looked appropiate. Unlike Sakura and Ino who were 'Nurses' as in a piece of fabric covered their asses and tits. Yeah. well. There was also Shikamaru who was dressed as a Zombie. Suited him If I do say so myself. Then Shino was just wearing casual clothing consiting of Jeans and a dark shirt. Yeh cool.  
Kiba started the journey off to the partaaay house as Naruto texted Dei to let him know they will be arriving soon. While everyone else got taxis because they are gay.

"Oi. Shut the fuck up" Sasuke scolded Deidara for playing around with the drums and singing into the mic like he owned the place. "why? im good." Deidara said with a smile. Sasuke just looked at him blankly. "I can't fucking deal with your stupidity right now." Sasuke sighed and went back to tuning his guitar. A bunch of guests had already arrived and drinking already Such as a lunatic that went by the name of Hidan had already had 4 drinks upon his arrival, Another red head that was Deidara's friend and one of Gaara's relatives Sasori, A big tall ginger haired, pierced fellow that went by the name of Yahiko and the rest were outside or helping with the decorations.  
"oh Sasuke-kun Nardo is on his way" Deidara chirped before walking off. Sasuke took a deep breath in, set his guitar down and walked into his temporary room at his brothers house. His costume lay on his perfectly made bed. He started getting practically skipped outside looking around for his lover. He spotted the older Raven talking to his friend Kisame. Deidara whistled quietly to get the uchiha's attention. Itachi looked at him and excused himself from the very intense coversation he was having with his friend.  
"yes?" Itachi asked  
Deidara fidgeted for a moment before saying nervously "Do you think it will work?"  
Itachi closed his eyes and said "Well...Uchiha's tend to get what they want...but I am uncertain about the end result of tonight." The raven saw Deidara stiffen slightly and pulled him into a hug. "But I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon...After all, Naruto is a stupid idiot" Itachi chuckled slighty letting go of Deidara and walking inside there house to greet more guests. Deidara kinda stood there awkwardly thinking. "Oh yeah...I peirced Naruto's lip...I wonder how they are..."

Sasuke was finished by now and walked out to see a bunch of people already drinking. He got up on the stage..and looked around for a specific blonde. He couldn't start when the idiot wasn't here yet. This was the entire reason why they planned this godforsaken party. So that Sasuke could get to see his blonde idiot again and do naughty things and explain the whole incident. Just then he saw a pirate hat and ears atop a blonde mass of hair, in that moment he took a sharp intake of breath then realised he was on a stage and said "oh shit" before jumping off and running away with his arms in the air in a gayish manner.

Deidara saw the whole fiasco go down. From the moment Sasuke walked in his room to get ready to the time he came out to the time he saw Naruto and he even saw Sasuke run away like a girl giggling and all. Deidara couldn't help but burst out laughing and in the end recieved a few odd looks.

okei quick A/N so like i said before im working on my wii u and its flippin hard hence why the formatting and stuff looks retarded. Not too please with this one but school and bullshit gets in the way :c they have to realise that no body's got time for school. Oh I think the next chapter will be the last or maybe not also I know this story has no structure its completely random but thats what makes it fun.. we are thinking about including a buttsecks scene but it may be a bit much. hrmp. ill stop talking now...but everyone enjoy the rest of you day or evening or night i dun knau ;o exohex review if ya fancy c:


	9. LATEST CHAPTER FEGGITS

Disclaimer in bio and yeh.  
oh...hey . I totally didn't forget. psh. anyway. onwards.

* * *

The cool kids crew, as in Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto, walked in the door. They had arrived at the oldest Uchiha's household and the house was...pretty darn full. Randoms that they didn't know were everywhere. The blonde scanned the crowd for a certain raven but had no luck finding him. He kept scanning until he saw a familliar blond in the corner clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. Naruto excused himself from the cool kids crew and walked over to Deidara. He snatched a drink from someone that was carrying a few other drinks. The male glared at him but Naruto just flipped him off and continued onwards to Deidara. He reached him and stared at him for a while, drinking his breverage. The older blonde was losing it..whatever happened must have been pretty gosh darn funny for the artist to laugh so much. Bored by just watching him he finally decided to start communicating to the 'Wild Deidara'. "Dei...why are you laughing?" Naruto asked boredly but with a hint of curiousity.

"No...no nothing" Deidara said between laughs.

"You were laughing pretty hard"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were, idiot."

"Oh..no no nothing, you good fine sir" Deidara slurred. The oldest blonde stood up straight...well tried to. It didn't take a genius to tell that the artist was a little tipsy..no he was tipsy as fuuuuhk. Deidara stumbled slightly and pulled Naruto towards him for leverage. To keep his balance and all. Deidara looked down towards Naruto and tipped the youngers chin up he was staring directly at the youngers lips.  
Sasuke peeked around the corner he was hiding behind to spot the two blondes in an intimate embrace.  
"WHAT DA FUG" Sasuke roared and started to make a move towards the two blondes but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder and that person to have done that was...Kibuh.  
"What do you think you're doing Uchacha?" Kiba asked sternly. You could tell he was pissed off with the Raven, but that didn't seem to bother sooskay...much  
Sasuke got annoyed by the way the brunette said his name "Tsk. Idiot. Trying to save my relationship." The Uchiha shrugged the hand off his shoulder, but instead was bitch slapped by Shino. "Are you cheating on Naruto?" Sasukes eyes widened at this "What. The. Actual. Fuck. NO"  
"Thats not what he told us" Kiba said  
"Wot? are you cheating on Naruto? HUH?" Hidan said coming out of nowhere  
"Yeah are you?" Kiba said calmly, a chick with intense red hair heard this and chipped in "Ooooh wreckah" said red head Blurted  
"Piss the fuck off Karin" Sasuke snapped so then Karin fucked off.  
"As for you Hidan...you leave too" Sasuke stated calmly "Fyne. Didn't wun knu anyway..tshh" Hidan slurred and walked off..He was wasted.  
"Okay you fucking idiots. What the Dobe probably told you was a mishap. My cell phone ran and because Sai is a creep and is always trying to get into Naruto I set up a different ringtone for his i.d so if he calls we know its him. While I was having probably the best blow job of my life the fucking creep just had to call. I got frustrated and strained his name therefore the blonde took as a moan. If Naruto would have just thought about it and not been such a dramatic idiot, then nothing would have happened." Sasuke said hurriedly and adjusted his skinny jeans.  
"Oh" Kiba and Shino said together.

"What is his ringtone?" Kiba asked out of the blue  
Sasuke thought about it for a moment then he remembered. "Its you're so creepy..ghost town"

"ah..and mine?" Kiba asked yet again  
Sasuke whipped out his phone and searched for Kiba's name. He found it in a couple seconds, read the information and said "Girls generation...the boys"

"WHAT? Mr. Taxi is so much more better" Kiba pouted

"Actually no. 2ne1 is better than snsd..what I think anyway." Sasuke said in a sassy manner

"My question is how do you two know girl k-pop bands?" Shino asked reminding the two that he was here and still apart of the conversation. After all, Shino hated being ignored.

"Well...I kinda just like them.." both Kiba and Sasuke admitted.  
Shino just nodded and left with Kiba following behind.  
Sasuke looked over to where the blondes were last seen and saw no one there. "FUCK" Sasuke yet again screamed and tried looking for them.

* * *

"Your snakeys are looking good" Deidara said before letting go of naruto's chin and walking away leaving the blonde to follow after him. They walked outside to the back yard where the music was still being blared but was muffled slighty so they didn't have to raise their voice so much. "Thanks...I kinda forgot about them" Naruto scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Deidara laughed lightly and pulled the younger blonde over to a corner where a bench sat. They both sat down and sat in a comfortable silence. Until Deidara asked a Question "Do you miss Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke went to get a drink while trying to find his brother. When he got a drink he saw his brother conversating with Yahiko and went to go join in that was until...Girls Day - Expectation started to blare through the speakers. Now here Sasuke was stuck between sitting and talking or going to join the drunken dancers who were proceeding to dance to the song. "Cow nipples." Sasuke mumbled to himself.  
"SOOOSKAYY" Kiba called out from where everyone was dancing "ITS GIRLS DAY EXPECTATION WE HAVE TO DO THE DANCE" Kiba continued. Everyone who was dancing was doing the dance from the song so Sasuke decided that yes. He wasn't going to join Itachi in a conversation and he was going to do a girl kpop group dance with Kiba. Sasuke walked quickly towards Kiba and once he was there both Kiba and himself proceeded with the braces butt shake thing.

* * *

"uhh...what?" Naruto asked. The blonde was taken aback from Deidara's question. Deidara sighed. "Bro. Sasuke has been going crazy..like gosh darn insane." The eldest blonde explained "He's fucking annoying." Deidara added. "I- uh..." Naruto stuttered and was going to continue when  
"ERMAHGAWSH IS THAT KIBA AND SASUKE DOING THE EXPECTATION DANCE?" Sakura squealed and ran inside with Ino trailing behind. "Eh?" Naruto got up and went to follow after the girls when Deidara stopped him and said "Answer my question little blonde man. Do you miss Sasuke?"  
Naruto stared at him then said "Well..Yeah..but he likes Sai now." Naruto looked off sadly  
Deidara laughed lightly and said "No he doesn't"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow at this point "What do you mean?" He said  
"Okay well..Sasuke said you got angry because you were doing naughty things and Sasuke said that you were really good at sucking objects and stuff and then Sasuke said that Sai called and because Sai is like really weird he changed Sai's ringtone to a specific one so that he knew that it was Sai and by the way everyone knows that Sai has a thing for you and not the Uchiha but anyway Sasuke said he got angry and said Sai's name and then you went all dramatic and stuff and left him and he was sad and we had mcdonalds but I never told you that incase you got jealous and now we are having this party so we can get you two back together..yeah pretty much." Deidara finished  
Naruto was completely baffled and confused.

"...So Sasuke...doesn't like Sai?"  
"Yeah dood. You were way off."  
"And Sasuke missed me?"  
"He didn't say it but you could tell..."  
"And you had mcdonalds without me?"  
"Hah yeah..."  
"How r00d." Naruto walked off inside to go find Sasuke to discuss but instead saw him setting up band equipment on the stage...apparently the Girls Day expectation song had ended. He ran behind a wall and hid trying to hear what was going on.

* * *

"Well that was fun" Kiba huffed after the song finished but Sasuke just nodded and walked off.  
'Whats he up to?' Kiba thought to himself.

Sasuke walked onto the stage they had set up earlier and was prepping instruments and amps. He gathered the band that was aiding his music and coughed to get everyones attention while tapping the mic. The music had been shut off for now and everyone have stilled to listen to what the youngest Uchiha was going to say.

"Hey can I get everyones attention? Alright hey, Okay so the reason why we are having this party is so I can get back someone way too important to me back. I fucked up and I don't know how to say sorry enough for being retarded to him. Its hard. So instead I wrote this song..for him but.." Sasuke scanned the audience to see if Naruto was there. "But..I don't even think hes here. I want to do it anyway..just in case hes hididng somewhere. But Yeah. Naruto if you are around...Just know..I'm sorry and I luff you su much but yeah..This song is called..."

* * *

Tune in next time I thought this would be the last chapter...I guess not ^_^  
Review if ya fancy :P  
Damn shawwwt chapters..sorry guys .


End file.
